Blue Crush :2 Edens Love
by EvilKitt3n
Summary: It's that time again for the surf contest and everyones favorite is entering the contest and is facing off against her best friend.
1. Chapter 1

I was thinkin about this last night while i was watching blue crush and i asked my self this would be better if Eden's character would face off against Anamarie's character. so here it is and this time MR character falls in love, i'll try to come up with more of the story later. I don't own anything from this flim I only own this story and thr charecters I added.

**Chapter 1:**  
**(1 year later)**  
**Anamaries pov:**I was so tired from all those contest i had done i just wanted some sleep. I was driving up to the drive way when i saw the lights were still on and i looked at the clock and it was 2:00 in the morning I automatically thought penny was having another party or she was still doing her homework. I walked into the house and saw that penny was asleep at table with a math book under her I laughed a little and thaught to my self home sweet home nothing has changed. I picked up penny and carried her to our room thats when I heard Eden laughing and I saw lena in front of the room door sleeping. I heard Eden laughing again and this time it was pretty loud and woke up penny and lena. they just looked up at me and I was about to ask them why they weren't sleeping in the room when all of a sudden the door opens and I see a man walk out and say sorry to penny and lena for making them sleep on the floor. I just kept on staring at him until Eden came out and she walked him to the door and they gave each other a kiss on the lips. Lena and penny just go into the room as if nothing happened when I heard the door shut I just looked at Eden and she looked back at me and said welcome back.


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter 2:  
**(5:00 a.m. the same day)  
Edens pov:  
Anamarie woke me up pretty early but she was careful not to make to much noise to wake up penny

and lena. We went outside and sat down on the couch i'm still wondering why she woke me up so

early and then she cought me dozing off and she asked me"who was that guy who left the house a

couple of hours ago" i'm just looking confused and tired i thought I told her about him a couple of

months ago then it hit me it wasn't her I told it was someoe else so I just answered her" his name is

John and we met a couple of months ago" she looked mad at me and I could tell why she didn't like

people hiding things from her. So I told her" I ment to call you but time just flew by and one day you

were here the next you were gone so I decided to spend my time preparing for the next contest and

thats when I met John "she just kept looking at me so I kept telling her more about how I meet John

"Me and penny were having this party and I guess it was getting to loud because the cops were called

they knocked at our door I answered and said can I help you to the officer and he told me if we

could turn the music down so I told penny to turn it down and asked if that was it he didn'nt answer

and he had this nervious look on his face so I asked him to come in and join the party he walked in

and we went to the room to talk.he was still pretty shy so I started the conversation I told him my

name was Eden and he told me his name was John. I guess the time just flew by because when I

went to check what time it was it was 5:00 in the morning and so I told him if he wanted to met later

on he said yes and thats how it all began.I was about to continue when anamarie asked me something

that I wasn't expecting to hear "do you love him?"I was quick to answer"yes were getting married in a

couple of months" now she looked even more surprised and asked me"does penny and lena know

your getting married?"I looked at her and told her "no, he asked me this morning so I guess your the

first one to know." I can tell she was happy now because she gave me a hug and said

"thankyou for telling me first."

Please give me some type of sign if i should continue or not.


	3. Chapter 3

Bchapter 3:  
(same day but a couple hours from before)  
Penny's pov:

I heard laughing outside then looked at the clock to see what time it was

it was about to be 8:30 and i realized I had to get ready for school.After I

took a shower I saw that everyone was awake now and talking in the

kitchen " hey guys whats up " I asked them as I grabbed a peice of toast to

eat " it's about time you wake up girl " said Eden "well maybe if you

didn't hog the room yesterday we could have went to sleep earlier" Lena

said laughing. Anamarie just kept looking at them and smiling I could tell

she missed being home and we all missed her."So Penny are ready to go

to school"Anamarie asked "I guess" I said "chear up girl your not going

to school today your going to come to the beach and help me practise for

the contest thats coming up in a couple of months. I was surprised when

Eden said this anamarie just looked at her and said "she has to go to

school Eden someone has to go to college." everyone just luaghed when

she said this " why do I have to go school I mean you didn't go to college

and now your famouse." I said ." i'm not famouse" " yea you are your like

in every cover for sufer magizine " " Penny maybe you should just get

your stuff so we can go to the beach and practise" Eden said trying to

stop me and Anamarie from fighting "she going to school Eden so stop

telling her to get her stuff ready" "i was just saying so.."before Eden

could finish what she was going to say Lena spoke"maybe we should just

calm down you guys and get penny to school" "your heard Lena penny go

get your stuff so we can drop you off "Anamarie said " I'm not going " I

yelled "go get your stuff now Penny I'm not playing " "i'm not going ,

Eden come on back me up on this" "Anamarie cant she just stay home

this once " Eden said trying to calm Anamarie down but it didn't work

"she's going to school and thats it" thats when Anamarie grabed my arm

and pulled towards the car I'm yelling "let go of me" and Eden and Lena

are just telling Anamarie to calm down and to let me go but Anamarie

wasn't paying any attention to them. Thats when out of no where Eden

comes and tackles Anamarie to the floor and with that all three of us feel

but I was finally free of her grip on my arm " what the hell are you doing

Eden get off me "not until you calm down"I said get off me now!"

Anamarie then pushed Eden off her and told that she wanted her to move

out because she was a bad influence on me. With that Eden just went

inside the house and started packing all her things she called someone on

the phone and she went outside and waited for the person to pick her up.

When i finally saw that it was John I went over to Eden and helped her

put her stuff in his car thats when she told something I'll never forget"

Penny your a smart girl and I hope you live a happy life."she also told

me" if you ever feel like getting away from Anamarie your always

welcome to come and visit me and John oh and one more thing tell

Anamarie I forgive her and she's still invited to my wedding you and Lena

are also invited and I would like to ask you to be my maid of honor." I

told her I would be and then she left.

any comments please tell me them and leave me some reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:  
(Couple of months later, and Edens wedding day.)  
Anamarie's Pov:

When I woke today I knew what day it was and thought of going to

Eden's wedding just kept going threw my head I knew she wanted me

their but I felt so bad after not talking to her ever since I kicked her out

months ago.

"Arn't you going to Eden's wedding" this question came from penny who

was starting to get dressed.

"I dont think so" I replied "but can you give her my gift please." Penny

just looked at me and then spoke" why dont you just give it to her your

self" "never mine then i'll just ask Lena to ..." just as I was about to finish

Lena aked "ask me what" "I was going to ask you if you can please give

Eden my gift " "why are'nt you going to her wedding" she asked in a mad

tone "no I wouldn't feel right going " I said in a sad voice"well you

should be sad because even when she forgave you you still didn't even

bother to talk to her" Penny said looking at me with disgust."why can't

you give her your gift , I mean shes' coming by in an hour to pick us up

and you can tell her your not going and then give her gift." Lena said also

getting dressed for the wedding." fine I'll give it to her myself then."

(an hour later)"hey guys you ready to go" Eden asked

"yea let me just get my purse " I saw penny run into the house and grab

her purse."Eden outside this is your time to give her your gift and tell her

that your not going to her wedding" she scolded

"I changed my mine I'm going now" I said putting on the dress that Eden

had given me for one of her brides maids.

"good then hurry up you don't want to keep your date waiting" Penny said

smiling"I don't have a date what talking about"I asked suprised

"you'll see come on hurry up, I'll tell Eden your getting ready." Penny said

running out the house.I finaly was finished and then gave my self one last

look and said to my self" theirs no turning back now"

I went outside and saw Penny, Lena, and talking to each other then stop

and look at me."it's about time girl , your date was begining to worry that

you weren't coming" Eden said lauging a little.

"I would'nt miss your wedding day for anything Eden, sorry I didn't talk

to you any.."just as I was going to apologize she cut in and said

"save your apologize I already for gave you no come on your going to

make me late for my wedding."as we were driving to the church Eden got

a call on cell phone and she just answered " yea were almost their I

wouldn't leave you at the altar I love you to dame much to hurt you."

when we finally got to the church we were 10 minuets late but Eden just

kept telling me to stop apologizing .

The music started to play and Penny and her date were the first one's to

go down the alter, then Lena and her date , I'm still wondering who my

date was and then I saw him I could'nt beleive it was him.

"hey you ready to go"

any comments are welcome don't be afraid to tell me what I need to work on.


End file.
